Apetecible
by Deny14
Summary: Draco exasperado, bufó a su lado y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación con las manos aún en los bolsillos. ¿Era su imaginación o Nott y la sabelotodo Granger estaban coqueteando?
1. Chapter 1

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa aquella noche de otoño.

Se celebraba una fiesta de disfraces en las tres escobas, todos sus alumnos debían ir vestidos con trajes del siglo XV. Una gran idea que ocurrió de repente a su querida directora Minerva Mcgonagall con motivo de la "gran caída" de Lord Voldemort.

A pesar del ambiente de alegría y festividad que pululaba por su alrededor, Draco Malfoy estaba de pésimo humor y con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos observaba a sus compañeros entrar y salir de la taberna riendo y cantando alegres, mientras él desde aquel callejón sucio y maloliente esperaba a la señal de sus camaradas.

Consultó una vez más el reloj. Impaciente. Hacía más de media hora que debían haber aparecido y no había señales por ningún lado de ellos, y eso unido a las pocas ganas que tenía de verse implicado en un ataque en estos momentos de su vida…

Un rayo azul apareció tras él y rozó su hombro derecho cuanto apenas. Draco se giró rápidamente hacia el causante de aquel hechizo y la sonrisa retorcida de Mulciber le respondió tras la máscara negra que ocultaba su rostro. Aquella era la señal y la veda quedaba abierta.

El rubio retrocedió varios pasos instintivamente hasta dejar que tres de sus compañeros encapuchados comenzaran a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro que se cruzaba por las calles de Hosgmeade en ese momento. Se mantenía aferrado a la varita que descansaba en su bolsillo derecho, pero no fue capaz de sacarla en ningún instante para arremeter contra todas aquellas personas que ajenas a todo lo que ocurría fuera, celebraban una absurda fiesta.

Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes. No estaba dispuesto a continuar participando en aquella guerra que hacía tiempo que dejó de importarle a él y a toda su familia. Por culpa de aquellas creencias había sido arrastrado toda su vida hacia un mundo del cual nunca quiso verse implicado, pero tuvo que hacerlo por su familia y ahora, un bonito tatuaje adornaba su antebrazo ardiendo con fervor.

Corrió varios tramos donde los hechizos volaban sin cesar de un lado para otro, se apretó contra la pared de uno de los callejones contiguos a la espera de ver el momento adecuado para salir de aquel atolladero. Unos gritos lo alertaron e inevitablemente asomó la cabeza hasta la calle principal. Una chica disfrazada con un pomposo traje del siglo XV corría despavorida recogiendo los bordes del vestido con las manos para no tropezar, aquello no pareció suficiente para mantenerse en pie y su cuerpo se vio impulsado hacia delante, cayendo al suelo de frente.

Vio a Warrington acercarse hasta ella con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro y dándole una patada le dio la vuelta para verle la cara.

-Esta noche estoy de suerte- se pasó una lengua por los labios y alzó la varita para apuntarle directamente al pecho.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde!- gritó ella alzando la barbilla en un gesto altivo- no te tengo miedo.

-¿Ni siquiera a la muerte?- torció la cabeza lentamente esperando una respuesta.

-No lo tuve cuando tu querido Lord estaba vivo, no voy a tenerlo ahora- sentenció la chica con voz gélida.

-Maldito orgullo de Griffindor…._avada_

Aquel hechizo fue interrumpido por un segundo encapuchado que arremetió contra el por la espalda con un _petrificus totalus_ que lo dejó estático en el suelo, cayendo junto a la cara compungida de la chica.

-Vamos- el chico le tendió la mano mirando hacia los lados nervioso- no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

-¡No pienso irme contigo! Eres un mortífago- la chica gateó hacia atrás para evitar que la tocara.

-Si, y te acabo de salvar de una muerte segura- tiró de su brazo para levantarla con muy poca delicadeza y la arrastró hasta el callejón donde había permanecido expectante.

-¡No me to…

-Shhhhh- le puso la mano en la boca y la aprisionó contra el muro de piedra y su propio cuerpo. Miró hacia el exterior a la espera de que aparecieran más mortífagos- ¿quieres que nos maten a los d…- giró el rostro para mirar por primera vez a la chica a la cara y maldijo por lo bajo- maldita sea Granger….

-¿Q-Quien eres?- la castaña le escrutó con la mirada durante un buen rato. El chico había apartado la mirada de ella y volvió a escrutar la entrada del callejón con minuciosidad. Entonces pareció reparar en algo y soltó un gritito ahogado por la mano que se cernió rápidamente sobre su boca- ¿Malfoy?

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez?- susurró este acercando su rostro demasiado al de ella- si nos encuentran nos matarán a los dos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Crees que es el momento de debatirlo?

Hermione se mordió el labio intentando controlar todas las preguntas que tenía preparadas para el rubio en aquel momento y asintió ligeramente volviendo la vista hacia la entrada del callejón.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Buena pregunta, _sabelotodo_\- se separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo y la miró de arriba abajo- ese vestido no es el idóneo para huir de unos asesinos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- respondió ella con ironía mientras se miraba a sí misma- tampoco tenía pensado huir de unos malditos asesinos en mitad de una celebración…

-Al menos llevarás tu varita.

-Estaba en una fiesta no necesitaba mi…

-¿Y tú eres la chica más lista de Hogwarts?

-Escucha Malfoy…

-No, no-levantó la mano para frenarla de inmediato. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento es una charla como las que había visto echarle a la comadreja de Weasley cuando hacía algo mal- intenta permanecer calladita mientras yo pienso como salir de aquí, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

La chica se cruzó de brazos enfadada y frunció los labios mirando hacia la pared que tenía en frente.

-Estupendo.

Draco se encaminó con pasos cuidadosos hacia la esquina y asomó ligeramente la cabeza. A los segundos volvió a retroceder hasta ella y la miró durante un rato, evaluando la situación.

-¿Y bien?- Hermione alzó ambas cejas.

-Iremos por la casa de los gritos hasta el sauce boxeador, allí ya nos las apañaremos para salir ilesos y cruzar los jardines hasta las puertas de Hogwarts.

-Muy bien- la chica pasó por su lado indiferente y se alejó con pasos lentos hacia la esquina donde minutos antes Draco había estado vigilando- ahora no viene na…

_-Desmaius._

Hermione se desplomó al instante y el rubio se adelantó hasta ella con rapidez para agarrarla por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo.

* * *

-¿En que estabas pensando cuando la trajiste hasta aquí?- Theodore Nott miró hacia la cama de Goyle donde descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione.

-¿Querías que la dejara en mitad del vestíbulo aturdida y cuando despertara lo único que recordara es que Draco Malfoy le lanzó el hechizo?- el rubio alzó una ceja y se paseó con lentitud alrededor de la cama.

-¡Cualquier cosa era mejor que esto!

-No empieces Nott…

Sonaron varios golpes en la puerta y ambos chicos se giraron hacia el mismo punto en silencio, la contemplaron durante unos segundos hasta que Draco se dirigió a ella y esperó algún ruido o movimiento tras la puerta.

-Soy yo.

-Muy elocuente Zabinni- Draco abrió la puerta unos palmos para que pasara por el hueco y volvió a cerrar con un hechizo- solo a ti se te podía ocurrir decir _"soy yo"._

-Joder, y yo que se- el moreno se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta la mesita de noche para depositar una bandeja con agua y comida- ¿aun no ha despertado?

-No.

-Bueno y ¿por qué no le quitamos ese disfraz?- Blaise torció el gesto evaluando la situación y se acercó hasta la cama para agarrar un trozo de falda- igual es un poco incómodo para dormir. Si os da mucho asco por ser una impura "blablaba"…y todo ese rollo, me ofrezco voluntario para quitárselo.

-Lo que nos faltaba….- Theodore se masajeó la sienes y se sentó en la cama de al lado, mirando a la chica en silencio- Zabinni queriéndosela tirar mientras que sus amiguitos no tardaran mucho en echarla de menos, tiene que despertar pronto.

El moreno soltó una carcajada monumental, evidenciando la poca importancia que le daba a lo que pensara su amigo.

-Con todo el revuelo que se formó anoche puede que tarden un poco más- apuntó mordisqueando un bollo de canela distraídamente- por suerte, no ha habido muertos pero si algunos alumnos heridos que permanecen en la enfermería.

-Warrington iba a matarla- la voz de Draco sonó de repente a lo lejos. Ambos chicos se giraron para mirarlo- un segundo más tarde y hubiera muerto.

-Vale, venga, date una ducha- Blaise se acercó hasta su amigo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Te necesitamos con la mente despejada- agregó Nott desde su posición- yo iré al cuarto de las chicas e intentaré conseguir el uniforme de Daphne. De alguna forma tendrá que salir de las mazmorras- señaló hacia la cama donde descansaba Hermione.

-Intentaré averiguar algo sobre Potter y Weasley- Blaise se encaminó hacia la puerta junto a Theodore.

-Mantenla vigilada- advirtió este último con voz severa.

Haciendo caso a las recomendaciones de sus dos amigos, se encerró en el baño con la idea de darse una ducha rápida para seguir manteniéndose cuerdo y pensar alguna escapatoria que no acabara delatándole.

En menos de diez minutos estaba fuera, secándose el pelo con una toalla negra mientras anudaba otra alrededor de su cintura. Levantó la vista y echó un vistazo al reflejo que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo, cubierto por la fina capa de vapor. Tenía aspecto cansado y su rostro, más pálido de lo habitual, estaba surcado por unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Tenía que parar aquello de una vez por todas o la presión, la ansiedad y la angustia acabarían con él.

Salió del baño aún con la idea atormentando sus pensamientos y caminó despreocupado, con los pies descalzos por la moqueta que adoraba el suelo de la habitación, hasta llegar a su baúl postrado a los pies de la cama. Alzó la cabeza distraído y tuvo que retroceder varios pasos asustado por aquel par de ojos almendrados que lo taladraban atónitos.

-Por fin te despiertas. ¿Qué estás mirando, Granger?- torció la boca en aquel gesto tan típico de él e intentó aparentar normalidad.

-Estás desnudo- Hermione sentada en el borde de la cama y con la mirada fija en su cuerpo, lo señaló con simpleza con el dedo índice. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo había acabado así?

-No estoy desnudo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, llevo una toalla que tapa mis intimidades. ¿Y qué esperabas?- utilizó un tono bastante despectivo, sintiéndose atacado de pronto por su presencia. Se llevó una mano al nudo de la toalla que lo cubría de mitad para abajo, asegurando el amarre- estás en mi habitación y de alguna manera tengo que salir a coger mi ropa limpia.

-Obviamente, Malfoy. La pregunta es- la castaña se levantó de la cama y pasó la vista por toda la estancia. Caminó con cautela por ella- ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en tu habitación y tú sales semidesnudo de la ducha como si hubiera un grado de confianza entre nosotros que no existe en realidad?

-Esta sí que es buena Granger…- el rubio cambió radicalmente su gesto tosco a uno más divertido y burlón, decidió relegar a un segundo lugar el ponerse algo de ropa y se acercó unos pasos hasta ella- ¿no estarás insinuando, por casualidad, que tu y yo nos hemos acostado, no?

Hermione abrió la boca para iniciar un nuevo ataque pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se limitó a boquear varias veces sin saber muy bien que contestar. En realidad si lo estaba insinuando, no es que fuera su mayor sueño, ni mucho menos. Pero todo apuntaba a que habían intercambiado más que palabras…Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y dio un respingo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y dejar de divagar tanto.

-Estoy un poco confusa…- se llevó una mano a la frente y frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba lo más minino estar a la merced de aquel rubio codicioso y egocéntrico.

-Quizás en tus sueños más húmedos si, Granger- esbozó una sonrisa demoledora que consiguió trastocar por completo a la chica.

Se sintió desprotegida, débil y con muy poco autocontrol de sus emociones. Aquello no le gustó en absoluto. Malfoy parecía tener la situación bajo control, con esa maldita sonrisa lasciva que insinuaba mucho más de lo que ella pudiera adivinar y con aquel sentimiento de frustración completa, se dirigió con pasos firmes y rápidos hasta la puerta que la llevaría a su mejor opción. Con suerte, saldría inmune del nido de serpientes.

Draco se apresuró a llegar al mismo lugar y estiró el brazo para mantener el pomo de la puerta firme en su mano. Agachó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos, impasible. Por segunda vez en pocos minutos, aquel torrente electrizante recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la castaña.

Soltó la mano rápidamente del pomo, evitando así el contacto con la mano del rubio, como si le quemara. Y esa misma sensación fue la que sintió Draco al notar la mirada de Hermione sosteniendo la suya, dubitativa.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

Unos ligeros empujones en la puerta advirtieron a Draco que alguien intentaba entrar en la habitación.

-Malfoy- la voz susurrante de Theodore se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

El aludido reaccionó entonces y se apartó lo estrictamente necesario para que pudiera entrar.

-Se puede saber que cojones…- Theodore dejó a mitad la frase ofensiva que iba a dedicarle, al comprobar las condiciones en las que estaba su amigo y la cercanía de la castaña que miraba a ambos con gesto avergonzado- ¿interrumpo algo?

-Deja de decir tonterías, Nott- Draco se alejó hasta su baúl y lo abrió para sacar su ropa, despreocupado.

-No se- se encogió de hombros sarcástico y dirigió su mirada gélida a la chica- parecíais bastante entretenidos con lo que fuera que estuvierais haciendo mientras yo intentaba salvaros el culo. ¿Qué me dices Granger?

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada!- exclamó fuera de control por las insinuaciones mal intencionadas del chico- yo solo quiero saber que hago aquí y salir cuanto antes.

-No te ofendas Granger- Theodore desvió la mirada envenenada hacia su amigo y Draco adivinó sus intenciones en aquel momento. Saboreó unos minutos el silencio expectante de la castaña, antes de lanzar sus dardos envenenados- tampoco vamos a sacrificarte por haberte follado a tu peor enemigo. Ya bastante haces con esos dos imbéciles que tienes por amigos…

Hermione se puso colorada de la cabeza a los pies. Lo miró indignada intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para definir lo estúpido que había sido aquel comentario, pero Draco se le adelantó.

-Ya basta, Nott- y aunque se estaba divirtiendo mucho al ver la reacción de la sabelotodo ante los comentarios fuera de todo de su amigo, se vio en la obligación de desviar el tema- ¿has traído la ropa?

-¿A caso lo dudabas?- el aludido le tendió el uniforme de Slytherin a Hermione con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Necesito una explicación- la voz autoritaria de Hermione consiguió sorprender a ambos que intercambiaron una mirada discreta.

-Perfecto. Mientras yo me visto Theodore te lo contará de principio a fin y con todo lujo de detalles…- el rubio palmeó la espalda de su amigo con diversión mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño.

Hermione enfocó sus ojos sobre el rostro del aludido. Expectante.

-¿Fumas?- le ofreció un cigarrillo y la chica negó con la cabeza- esta bien.

Cuando Draco volvió a la habitación se encontró con Theodore sentado despreocupadamente en el alfeizar de la ventaba mientras se fumaba un cigarro y terminaba de contar la historia a una Hermione silenciosa que escuchaba sentada en la cama.

Al verlo salir, Hermione lo miró repentinamente con ojos sorprendidos y algo confusos.

-No me mires así, ni siquiera fue un _oblivate_\- el rubio se encogió de hombros despreocupado- durante el día recordarás todo y podrás comprobar que todo es verdad y yo soy tu puto héroe. Asúmelo.

Theodore soltó una carcajada bastante espontánea y negó con la cabeza, divertido. Notaba a leguas la incomodidad de ambos.

-Será mejor que te vistas Granger. El tiempo se nos acaba y tus amigos empezaran a ponerse nerviosos…- apremió Theodore consultando su reloj de muñeca.

Hermione recogió el montoncito de ropa que descansaba sobre la cama en esos momentos y se encaminó hacia el baño, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada fulminante a ambos. La situación era cuanto menos surrealista.

Se encerró de un sonoro portazo, dejándoles bien claro como se sentía en aquellos instantes. No sin antes escuchar la voz malintencionada de Nott comentarle al rubio con preocupación:

-Espero que se lo hayas hecho lo mejor que sepas porque vamos a necesitar un milagro para que no nos delate.

Una vez de deshizo de lo poco que quedaba de aquel vestido-disfraz de la noche anterior, se permitió esbozar un gritito ahogado contra la ropa que apretujaba con fuerzas en su cara. Tardó un par de minutos en calmarse y acompasar su respiración. Se dedicó, con extrema lentitud, a colocarse el uniforme con los colores verde y plata empuñados en el escudo de la impoluta blusa blanca. Se anudó la corbata y subió la cremallera de la falda, por último se calzó los calcetines hasta la rodilla y después los zapatos planos.

No había rastro ni de suéter ni de túnica que cubriera aquel indecente uniforme que parecía hecho para una niña de doce en vez de una de diecisiete años.

Salió echa una furia del baño, dispuesta a reclamarles.

-¿Se puede saber a quién demonios le has robado este uniforme?- exclamó bajo el umbral de la puerta del baño, señalándose a sí misma.

Draco y Theodore que permanecían hasta el momento de pie, uno con los brazos cruzados y el otro con las manos en los bolsillos, le miraron sorprendidos y un poco boquiabiertos ante la escena que les estaba ofreciendo, inconscientemente, la castaña.

Si en alguna ocasión le preguntaran a Hermione que explicara el momento que se había considerado más impúdica, atrevida, incluso, carnal. Hubiera escogido ese mismo, sin lugar a dudas. Se sintió como el objeto de deseo de dos pares de ojos que la miraban libidinosos, taladrándola de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno.

Desvió la mirada hacia sí misma intentando evaluarse. La camisa, algo ajustada al tronco, tenía los primeros tres botones desabrochados ya que su pecho era más abultado y hasta ahí podía cerrar, adivinando la forma redondeada de sus senos por ese mismo escote. La corbata ligeramente desanudada para no desentonar con la abertura de la camisa y la falda, excesivamente corta, que cubría tan solo medio muslo, dejando ver el resto de piel desnuda hasta la altura de las rodillas, donde comenzaba los calcetines estirados al máximo intentando abarcar la mayor porción de piel posible.

Volvió alzar la vista hacia ellos, roja con un tomate. Y se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada.

Theodore se pasó instintivamente la lengua por los labios y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para contemplarla mejor, volvió el rostro hacia su amigo con aspecto divertido. Draco contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos y carraspeó, incómodo. Un extraño calor se había instaurado en su cuerpo y de repente, su garganta se había secado y las palabras no le salían.

-Espero que sea una broma- murmuró Hermione débilmente ante la situación tan perturbadora.

-No lo es- Theodore tomó las riendas rascándose la barbilla dubitativo- lo cierto es que el uniforme es de Daphne.

-¿De Greengrass?- los miró sorprendida- ¿y nunca la han castigado por llevarlo? Se podría considerar escándalo público…

-No es que sea el ejemplo personificado de la pureza y la castidad, Granger- consiguió intervenir Draco, desembotando su mente de pensamientos pecaminosos y recuperando su tono sarcástico- pero desde luego tampoco se pasea por ahí como una colegiala cachonda deseosa de sexo. Desde luego a ti te queda más….

_Sexy_, quiso añadir. Pero dadas las circunstancias no estaban para ese tipo de bromas.

-Gracias por ser tan explícito, Malfoy- entrecerró los ojos transmitiendo todo el odio que le profesaba en esos momentos.

-Sí, creo que todos sabemos a lo que te refieres…- agregó Theodore irónico.

-Bien, pues os sugiero que saquéis vuestras varitas e intentéis agrandar unas tallas esto...- ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo- porque supongo que no has traído la capa, ¿verdad?

-Supones bien, Granger. Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera imaginado que el uniforme de Daphne resaltara todas esas curvas que te empeñas en tapar. Ya ves- Theodore se encogió de hombros como si hubiera dicho la cosa más normal del mundo.

Hermione se volvió a sonrojar y repitió el gesto, aparentemente inocente, de morder el labio inferior.

Draco exasperado, bufó a su lado y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación con las manos aún en los bolsillos. ¿Era su imaginación o Nott y la sabelotodo estaban coqueteando?

-Mientras vosotros termináis de…_hacer_ _eso_ que estáis haciendo- le dedicó una mirada elocuente a Theodore- yo vigilaré que no haya gente con la que se pueda cruzar por la escalera.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí con más ímpetu del que le hubiera gustado. Hermione intercambió una mirada confundida con el chico que, frente a ella, le sonreía exageradamente a sabiendas de la reacción del rubio.

Salieron al rellano minutos después y debidamente ataviada con un uniforme de su talla. Draco que los esperaba apoyado en la pared, le lanzó una mirada aburrida y comenzó a bajar los escalones, seguido de Hermione y Theodore en último lugar.

La sala común, teñida por los colores predominantes de su casa, era del mismo tamaño que la de Gryffindor, salvo por su forma más rectangular. Algunos alumnos de primer y segundo curso pululaban por las mesas de aquí para allá consultando los deberes, unos con otros. Un par de chicos de quinto, o quizás sexto, jugaba al snap explosivo frente a la chimenea encendida. Pero por lo demás, podrían cruzar la estancia sin apenas ser vistos.

Hermione bajó el último escalón, indecisa y medio oculta por la espalda del rubio que caminaba delante con precisión. De pronto, la puerta de la mazmorra se oyó y unas risas cantarinas, seguidas de las voces muy graves de Crabbe y Goyle se escucharon entrar despreocupadamente. Draco soltó un "_joder_" muy bajito y se giró rápido hacia ella. Hermione lo miró asustada, sin saber si tenía que desandar los pasos y volver hacia la habitación con la mayor discreción posible o quedarse allí parada esperando pasar desapercibida.

No tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión. Draco la empujó bruscamente contra el muro que tenía a su espalda y la aprisionó con su cuerpo mientras veía como el rostro del rubio se abalanzaba precipitadamente, y sin saber muy bien porque, hacia el suyo. Atrapó sus labios y levantó ambos brazos apoyándolos a cada lado de su cabeza, quedando así, totalmente aprisionada por él.

Su boca permaneció estática ante el contacto del rubio hasta que, el mismo entreabrió sus labios y empujó su lengua contra los de ella. Instándole a que hiciera lo mismo. Su reacción no se hizo esperar y los abrió tímidamente, dejando que profundizara el beso y sus lenguas se enredaran en una sola. El beso fue tomando intensidad a medida que sus respuestas eran cada vez más anhelantes.

Escuchó un gritito histérico de mujer, seguramente de Parkinson al ver a su amor platónico devorar, literalmente, a otra que no era ella cuando pasaron por su lado, pero no pudo ver quien se trataba ni viceversa porque los brazos y la cabeza del rubio sobre ella impedían la visión. Algunas voces divertidas que apremiaban a Draco a continuar en un lugar más privado y la voz sibilina de Greengrass reprocharle lo poco considerado que estaba siendo.

El beso se alargó unos segundos más antes de que la voz sarcástica de Blaise los interrumpiera.

-Mira qué bien se lo pasan estos dos mientras yo me parto el culo para retener a Potter y Weasley un poco más, antes de que descubran todo el pastel…

Draco se alejó unos centímetros de su boca y la miró fijamente, ignorando el comentario del moreno. Hermione, azorada, desvió la vista hasta los apetecibles labios del chico, entreabiertos y exhalando pequeñas bocanadas de aire por la excitación del momento. Tenía que admitirlo, Malfoy besaba como un dios.

Bajó una de sus manos que seguían apoyados contra el muro de piedra y delineó con el pulgar su labio inferior con lentitud. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

-Malfoy podemos dejar el momento erótico/festivo para cuando no hayan tantos espectadores y Daphne y Pansy no estén criticando lo cabrón que eres en su habitación?- Theodore terminó de bajar el escalón hasta quedar a la altura de ambos, con las cejas alzadas.

-Claro- respondió con la voz más ronca.

-¡Estupendo!- Blaise dio una palmada en el aire y los miró alternativamente- porque Potter y Weasley van de camino a la enfermería y te aseguro que si no estás allí cuando lleguen se va armar un buen lio…

-¿Qué?- Hermione despertó de su ensoñación. Draco se alejó de ella dejándole espacio suficiente para volver a su estado normal- tengo que irme, ya.

Se encaminó como un vendaval hasta la puerta de las mazmorras, no sin antes volver la vista hacia el rubio que la miraba tentadoramente desde la distancia. Tuvo ganas de volver corriendo hacia él y besarle hasta dejarle sin respiración pero no tenía tiempo, ni la valentía suficiente como para hacerlo. Así que desapareció tras la puerta sin más.

-He de admitir que como técnica de despiste ha sido buena- puntualizó Theodore a su lado- solo nos queda rezar porque no termine delatándonos.

-No cuentes con ello- contestó Draco pasándose la mano por los labios y con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo existe tanta tensión sexual entre vosotros?- preguntó Blaise con los ojos bien abiertos y bastante sorprendido.

-Pss….- Theodore torció el gesto y palmeó divertido la espalda del moreno- yo diría que desde mucho, pero la escenita que nos ha dedicado Granger hace unos minutos ahí arriba tampoco ha ayudado demasiado. ¡Joder me ha gustado hasta mí!

-¡Mierda! Y me la he perdido….- Blaise sonó angustiado.

Draco seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y saboreando el tacto de sus labios como si aún estuvieran junto a los suyos. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y pensó en las mil formas de encontrársela sola por Hogwarts. Iba ser entretenido.

Y ella era realmente _apetecible_.

Por supuesto, y contra todo pronóstico, Hermione Granger nunca dijo una sola palabra sobre aquellos mortífagos que le habían salvado la vida. Tampoco logró conciliar el sueño esa noche, pensando en el tórrido beso que tanto ansiaba repetir.

* * *

**Bueno esta historia la tenía guardada por ahí...y he decidido desempolvarla ahora!**

**¿Que os parece?**

**:)**


	2. ¡nuevo capítulo!

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno he tardado bastante en subir el capítulo pero lo prometido es deuda. Como sabéis esta historia iba a ser un shot fic en principio, luego pensé en subir un segundo y a día de hoy, me planteo la idea de que sean algunos más, aunque no muchos ¿eh?**

**Solo añadir que gracias a toda la gente que me instado a continuarla y espero que la disfrutéis.**

* * *

Edith Wilson era la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, después de que Amycus Carrow fuera destituido y debidamente juzgado por el Winzetgamon. Además era la primera mujer en ocupar dicho puesto en la controvertida asignatura. Ni que decir que su incorporación causó bastante revuelo entre los alumnos. Nunca habían tenido una profesora tan joven y guapa desde segundo curso cuando Gilderoy Lockhart ocupó ese mismo puesto. Por supuesto, el sector masculino estaba encantado con las clases y el sector femenino le profesaba ciertas miradas de reproche y envidia.

Aquella mañana Hermione Granger la odiaba aún más de lo habitual. No es que le tuviera envidia como las otras chicas por lo guapa e inteligente que era, simplemente, consideraba que debía ser más humilde y no tan engreída. Todo el mundo sabía lo perfecta que era, tampoco hacía falta pavonearse por ahí como si se tratara de un Slyhterin…y ahí estaba el foco de su odio más profundo. En aquella clase iban a batirse en duelo por parejas para practicar los hechizos como _"desmaius" "protego" o expelliarmus_" y la profesora Wilson la emparejó deliberadamente con Draco Malfoy.

"Para limar asperezas" repitió en voz baja con retintín.

Caminó con pasos lentos y pesados hacia el foco de todos sus pensamientos más perturbadores y atrevidos desde hacía una semana. El rubio la esperaba apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro que Hermione le hubiera quitado a guantazos de buena gana.

¿Se puede saber porque sonreía de esa manera? Si yo me hubiera besado con mi peor enemiga en mitad de la sala común, como si fuera lo último que hacer en la vida y delante de mis amigos, no tendría esa cara de "soy el rey del mundo" que mostraba en esos instantes.

-Alegra esa cara Granger- le animó Draco reincorporándose para ir hacia ella- no hace falta que ocultes más lo excitada que estás por volver a estar cerca de mí, aunque no tanto como te gustaría- alzó las cejas de forma sugerente.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en recordarlo?- Hermione lo miró desafiante y se cruzó de brazos indignada. Ni siquiera ella podía negar lo mucho que le gustó, pero tampoco pensaba pedirle que lo volviera hacer. ¡Ni loca!

-¿Y tu porque te empeñas en ocultarlo?- preguntó sorprendido- en todos caso debería ser yo quien tuviera motivos, al fin y al cabo tengo una reputación que mantener.

-Está bien- levantó las manos exasperada. Lo que menos deseaba era entrar en una pelea sin motivo alguno y solo porque al rubio le entretuviera- déjalo. ¿Crees que podemos empezar el duelo ya, o vas a seguir con tu patético discurso sobre lo maravilloso que eres?

-Así que crees que soy maravilloso…-el rubio sacó la punta de la lengua por la comisura del labio con aspecto travieso.

Hermione guio la vista hacia sus labios de forma inconsciente y casi al mismo instante, se maldijo por haberlo hecho e intentó recomponerse y no parecer una desesperada.

-Me limito a repetir lo que tú no te cansas de decir una y otra vez a todo el mundo…

-Es curioso porque, que yo recuerde, tu y yo nos limitamos a insultarnos pero nunca te he nombrado nada sobre mis más que visibles cualidades.

-Ni falta que hace Malfoy- suspiró resignada y alzó la varita en posición de ataque dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo.

-Valiente Griffindor. ¿Pensabas atacarme de improvisto?

-Pues quizá, después de todo, tú lo hiciste por la espalda en aquel callejón de Hogsmeade- le dedicó una sonrisa exagerada y bastante falsa.

-Fue por tu bien. No parabas de parlotear con cara de ¡vamos a morir todos!-agudizó su voz para imitar a la castaña teatralmente- Por Merlín Granger…¿pensabas que iba a dejarte morir en aquel sucio callejón?

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Hermione llevándose la manos a la cara y siguiendo la pantomima- ¿Cómo llegue a pensar algo así cuando la persona que me rescató era un adorable mortífago con tendencias heroicas?

Aquella insinuación no gustó en absoluto al chico. Se acercó hasta ella en dos zancadas y agarrándola del codo la aproximó hasta quedar frente a frente y a escasos centímetros.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso…-susurró con voz amenazante.

-¿Qué eres un mortífago? ¿O tu tendencia a ser el héroe?- lo miró con fingida incomprensión, poniendo la voz más aniñada posible.

Fue suficiente para terminar por crispar los nervios de Draco que le lanzó una mirada gélida y ejerció más fuerza sobre su brazo.

-Granger…

-¡A la profesora Wilson le encantará saber que hay uno en sus clases!

-Estás acabando con mi pa…

-¡Chicos!- la profesora dio una palmada para captar su atención- ¿podemos dejar la confidencias de enamorados para otro momento? ¡A trabajar!

Aquello captó la atención de toda la clase, que desviaron la mirada hacia ellos.

-P-pero…- Hermione quiso decirle que ni mucho menos era lo que había insinuado, pero como siempre que intentaba contestar algo, se daba la vuelta y la ignoraba deliberadamente mientras se alejaba hacia otro grupo de chicos.

-¡Expelliarmus!

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. El hechizo le impacto en el pecho y la sacudió fuertemente, impulsando su cuerpo hacia el suelo cubierto por colchonetas que pararon el golpe. Hermione, sentada en el suelo, miró furiosa a su contrincante que le dedicó una sonrisita ladina.

-Como bien has insinuado antes, los mortífagos atacamos cuando menos te lo esperas. Se trata de sobrevivir, no de ver quién es más valeroso.

-De acuerdo Malfoy- se levantó con el trasero dolorido y caminó hasta él mientras se alisaba la falda- inténtalo de nuevo, si te atreves.

-¿Es una amenaza?- abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa e hizo un movimiento de manos invitándola atacar- te espero impaciente.

-Eres un maldito idiota egocéntrico y narcisista.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Protego!- se apresuró a decir el rubio. Acto seguido le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más seductora- eres bastante predecible, Granger.

Hermione bufó, cabreada. No soportaba que intentara ponerla nerviosa con sus jueguecitos de insinuaciones y miradas porque, con ella no funcionarían en absoluto. No iba a despistarla tan fácilmente.

Entrecerró los ojos enfadada cuando vio al chico pararse para arremangarse las mangas del uniforme hasta los codos. Estaba ofendiéndola soberanamente si pensaba que podía tomarse aquellos descansos y conseguir detener todos los hechizos sin despeinarse. No por nada era la chica más lista de Hogwarts.

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó con rabia mientras que con un movimiento rápido de varita lo apuntaba.

El hechizo impactó de pleno en su hombro y brazo izquierdo, haciendo tambalear al rubio que acabó trastabillando varios pasos hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas a las colchonetas.

Hermione le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Esta dosis de humildad te vendrá de maravilla para tu…- la castaña dejó la frase a medias ya que, asustada vio como su cuerpo acababa siendo expulsado hacia el otro lado de la estancia, acabando igual que Malfoy.

El chico se levantó elegantemente del suelo y caminó hasta ella para tenderle la mano.

-La profesora Wilson no dijo nada de hechizos no verbales- siseó Hermione rechazando su ayuda de un manotazo.

-Tampoco habló nada sobre no hacerlos- pero Draco ignoró ese gesto y atrapó el brazo de la castaña y la levantó de un suave tirón que la hizo impactar contra el pecho del rubio.

-Suéltame- murmuró ella indignada. El tono de voz ya no sonaba tan seguro como minutos antes y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

-El otro día no parecías demasiado disgustada con la idea de que te rozara…- utilizó aquel tono de voz tan bajo y tan personal que consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta.

-Tampoco me diste muchas opciones- arqueó una ceja escéptica.

Draco soltó su brazo con la sonrisa bailando aún en sus labios y dejó caer la mano casualmente entre el hueco de su cintura, acariciándola con mimo.

-Este uniforme no te hace justicia, ¿sabías?- posó sus ojos grises sobre los de ella, intimidándola.

-Deja de mirarme así- consiguió articular Hermione apartando la mirada de la suya. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y la voz le temblaba- y aparta tus manos de mí.

-Como quieras- cambió su tono de voz, a uno más monocorde y se encogió de hombros indiferente. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella al máximo, dejando el espacio entre sus bocas estrictamente necesario para respirar y murmuró sobre ellos- no te olvides la túnica. Está en el suelo.

-¿Qué?- levantó la voz, producto de la excitación que sentía en aquellos momentos al notar su cuerpo tan cerca. Miró hacia el lugar donde el rubio le señalaba. Estaba jugando con ella.

-Que pases un buen día, Granger- se despidió Draco cuando el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase.

* * *

El tintineo de las copas y cubiertos inundaba por completo el gran comedor, únicamente era aplacado por los murmullos de los alumnos y las diversas conversaciones que mantenían mientras apuraban sus platos de comida.

Hermione ojeaba un libro con bastante ímpetu mientras Harry y Ron se limitaban a engullir como si fuera el fin de los días, ni siquiera cruzaron ni una palabra desde el instante en que los platos repletos de comida aparecieron en la mesa. La castaña ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Era su ritual.

Levantó la vista enfadada cuando Ron, sin demasiado cuidado, dejó su copa de zumo de calabaza sobre la mesa y ésta se tambaleó hacia el libro que Hermione consultaba. Tuvo los reflejos suficientes para atraparla en su mano antes de que venciera hacia las hojas.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Ronald- apremió la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpa Herms- murmuró avergonzado, mientras recogía la copa con mucho más cuidado de las manos de su amiga.

-¿No vas a comer?- intervino Harry señalando su plato vacío.

-Si, si…solo estaba buscando algo sobre el trabajo del profesor Binns- contestó Hermione distraída. Siguió pasando las hojas con ímpetu y paró en seco en una de ellas, sonriendo triunfal- ¡lo tengo! A ver donde tengo un pergamino…- se palpó los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un trozo de pergamino arrugado- creo que este me servirá para anotarlo.

Desdobló el papel con la vista aún fija en el libro. A estas alturas Harry y Ron habían vuelto a su tarea de engullir, y no repararon en la cara de sorpresa de la castaña al leer el contenido del trozo de pergamino.

"_Te espero esta noche en el campo de quidditch, después de cenar. Se puntual"._

Alzó la vista aturdida y miró a sus dos amigos durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué iban a mandarle aquella nota, pudiendo decírselo personalmente?. Observó detenidamente a Ron y barajó la posibilidad de que quisiera hablar con ella en privado sobre su relación….aunque dudaba mucho que aquello fuera obra del pelirrojo. Desde que comenzó el curso no habían hablado sobre el acercamiento íntimo que tuvieron y de eso, hacía ya varios meses y él se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

No es que Hermione le mantuviera en vilo todas las noches, pero necesitaba hablar con él de ello e intentar aclarar aquel revoltijo de sentimientos que emergieron desde lo ocurrido. ¿A caso era pedir demasiado? Una noche se acuestan y al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado. Debía admitir que, últimamente, no pensaba mucho en ellos, como algo más que amigos y Ron tampoco parecía preocuparle en absoluto.

¿Podía ser posible que hubiera dejado de gustarle Ronald Weasley, su amor platónico desde la infancia? Agitó la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar ese pensamiento. Aunque las cosas no estuvieran demasiado bien entre ellos en aquel momento, una sensación de tristeza y amargura se instauró en la boca del estómago. Se removió, nerviosa, en su asiento y evitó volver a pensar en ello.

Quizás se sentía culpable, y ella misma era la que se estaba alejando poco a poco del pelirrojo. Durante las semanas anteriores su cabeza había estado muy ocupada intentando evitar pensamientos indebidos con cierto mortífago de sonrisa lasciva y mirada penetrante. ¡Ya estaba de nuevo! Ese maldito beso la trajo de cabeza desde el instante el que salió por la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin… Una combinación de vergüenza por lo mucho que lo había disfrutado y frustración por ser quien era el autor de aquello.

De repente, un "click" sonó en su cabeza y alzó la vista boquiabierta. No podía tratarse de él… ¿verdad? Buscó con la mirada por toda la mesa de Slytherin sin mucho éxito. Iba apartar la mirada y también esa alocada idea de su mente, cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta del gran comedor. El rubio, ajeno a ese par de ojos que lo observaban, caminó con su habitual elegancia hasta la mesa y se mantuvo de pie con las manos apoyadas en la superficie de madera e inclinado, mientras hablaba con uno de sus compañeros.

Hermione mantuvo la mirada fija en él durante unos segundos y luego volvió la vista hacia la nota del pergamino. ¿Era posible que…? Tragó saliva y no pudo evitar a mirar hacia el Slytherin, coincidiendo, esta vez, con ese par de ojos grises, que para aquel entonces, se mantenía en la misma posición pero con la vista fijada penetrantemente en ella.

Creyó intuir un atisbo de sonrisa ladina surgir por la comisura de sus labios, aquello le puso más nerviosa aún. ¿Qué intentaba decirle? ¿Era alguna de sus tretas para dejarla en ridículo? Carraspeó, obligada por el nudo que se había instaurado en su garganta y entonces supo que él lo había notado, por la forma sugerente en la que alzó ambas cejas, al instante, se alejó con pasos pausados hacia la puerta del gran comedor, con total parsimonia.

Maldijo por lo bajo consiguiendo acaparar de nuevo la atención de sus dos amigos.

-¿Herm?- Ron había terminado con el postre y la miraba interrogante.

-Si…

-No has probado bocado.

-Es que no…bueno se me ha quitado el apetito- sentenció, intentado recomponer la voz.

-No me extraña- habló Harry extendiendo la mano hacia su frente- tienes mala cara, ¡por merlín!- la miró sorprendido y apartó la mano de su frente- estas ardiendo, Hermione.

-¿Qué? No, no, estoy bien, de verdad- sonrió débilmente y se levantó muy deprisa para evitar más preguntas.

-Deberíamos acompañarte a la enfermería- apuntó Ron levantándose también para seguirla.

-¡No!- exclamó alzando la voz más de lo debido. Varias rostros se giraron hacia ellos inquisidores- solo necesito dormir y una buena taza de chocolate caliente. Solo eso.

-Puedo acompañarte hasta las cocinas entonces- se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo- no es bueno que vayas sola en tu estado.

-¿En qué estado, Ronald?- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- estoy bien, tranquilo, soy capaz de hacerme cargo yo sola.

-Pero…

-Ron- Harry lo agarró, oportunamente del brazo, y le hizo volverse a sentar junto a él- vamos, déjalo estar.

-Gracias Harry- sonrió la castaña dulcemente- nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? Y prometo estar de mejor humor y con mejor cara.

-De acuerdo- aceptó el pelirrojo a regañadientes- buenas noches Herm.

* * *

Aquella noche era bastante fría y la humedad se calaba por la túnica, a pesar de las capas que llevaba debajo. Se cobijó el rostro en la bufanda enrollada en su cuello y soltó el aliento para caldear la punta de la nariz.

No fue precisamente una de sus mejores ideas pero no había otro lugar mejor para verse en mitad de la noche. O quizás si, en otras circunstancias y si no fueran dos personas tan….dispares.

Maldijo un par de veces al consultar el reloj de muñeca y comprobar la hora que era. Quince minutos tarde, creía haber dejado claro que era imprescindible la puntualidad, pero al parecer la sabelotodo prefirió hacerle esperar más de la cuenta.

Se resguardó en el hueco detrás de las gradas, al menos ahí no hacía tanto viento y podía esperar tranquilamente, pero la espera se hizo muy larga y tras treinta minutos de plantón y calado hasta los huesos de frío se dio por vencido. Definitivamente aquella maldita sangre sucia no pensaba aparecer en ningún momento y allí estaba él, como un auténtico gilipollas esperando a…¿ a qué exactamente Malfoy? ¿Pensabas que iba ser igual de fácil que tirarte a Pansy o a las demás chicas que babean tras de ti?

Bufó, visiblemente cabreado y emprendió el camino de vuelta hasta el castillo.

Por si fuera poco, cuando llegó a su cálida y muy cómoda habitación, dos pares de ojos se volvieron a mirarle escrutadores.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco de malas formas.

-No te pongas a la defensiva con nosotros- Blaise le dedicó un puchero bastante femenino y parecido a los que solía hacer Daphne.

-¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar, Malfoy?- le espetó Theodore negando con la cabeza- no tenemos la culpa de que hoy no folles.

-Pansy está bastante cabreada contigo por el numerito que montaste con Granger hace varias semanas y eso que no logró averiguar quién era- puntualizó el moreno mordisqueando un trozo de chocolate- quizás, si vas a pedirle perdón con tu mejor cara de niño bueno, si esa que sabes que le encanta, con la que se le caen las bragas…

-Si, te hemos entendido, Zabinni- Goyle abrió el dosel de un manotazo y con los ojos entrecerrados- ahora, ¿podéis callaros de una buena vez?

-Yo creo que no necesita poner esa cara para que le perdone- Crabbe apareció tras la puerta del baño bostezando- es un cabrón con suerte. La tiene comiendo de su mano.

Theodore no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la situación.

-Buscaros una vida, joder- espetó amargamente Draco mientras caminaba hasta el baño y apartaba de un manotazo a Crabbe del dintel de la puerta.

-Pero, ¿Qué le pasa?- Blaise miró con diversión hacia Theodore, hablando muy bajito.

-Granger- la palabra se dibujó con un sonido sordo en los labios de Theodore que el moreno captó rápidamente.

-¡Qué bien Theo!- Blaise se levantó como un resorte de la cama y se lanzó sobre su amigo que lo apartó de inmediato con cara de perro- estarás muy contento por su fracaso. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que tu también la miras más de lo estrictamente necesario para ser una _"sagresucia sabelotodo"_

Theodore se limitó a tirarlo de la cama de un manotazo, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

-¿A Nott le gusta una tía?- Crabbe, que escuchaba la conversación a medias, los miró ambos con la boca abierta por el asombro y el pijama a medio poner.

-Dejad de decir estupideces.

Blaise asentía fervientemente desde su posición, sin ser visto por Theodore.

-No creas que no te estoy viendo Zabinni.

-¿Qué?- el aludido puso una expresión de lo más angelical y se volvió a meter en su cama- desde luego, con tanta hormona sobrevolando esta habitación, nadie diría que somos unos temerarios y crueles mortífagos con ansias de matar a gente inocente.

-Más bien parecéis una panda de niños de catorce años en plena pubertad- la voz de Draco sonó de nuevo en la habitación.

-Lo dice el tío maduro y frívolo que tiene que ducharse todas las mañanas con agua fría…- se burló Blaise poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡por Merlín! Pensaba que los sueños eróticos solo se podían tener cuando eras crío…

Theodore soltó una carcajada visiblemente divertido. Que Blaise desviara su blanco de bromas hacia otra persona que no fuera él, le ponía de buen humor.

-¡Joder!- la voz de Goyle aplacó la réplica de Draco y las carcajadas de los demás- ¿os pensáis callar ya?

Crabbe, Draco y Theodore se metieron en sus respectivas camas sin decir ni una palabra más. Un Goyle con trastorno de sueño y cabreado no era lo que más necesitaban en estos momentos.

-Disculpa Goyle- Blaise dulcificó en sobremanera su voz- que tengas dulces sueños.

* * *

Aquel día fue horroroso de principio a fin. Por supuesto, la noche anterior, se encaminó hacia su habitación con la firme propuesta de enfrascarse en el trabajo del profesor Binns y, tener un motivo por el cual olvidar que Draco Malfoy la había citado a solas en el campo de quidditch. Pero cualquier intento de concentración fue fallido. La imagen de aquel rubio platinado esperándola bajo la fría noche de invierno era bastante perturbadora y tuvo que desistir en la tarea de adelantar el trabajo.

Consiguió dormirse a las cinco de la mañana, tras haber rodado de un lado a otro de la cama y, ponerse de todas las posiciones posibles para conciliar el sueño. Como era de esperar, la mañana que precedió no fue mucho mejor y tras llegar tarde a la primera clase y mantenerse distraída en el resto de ellas, decidió no aparecer en la hora de la comida para evitar posibles encuentros indeseados.

Por la tarde, se propuso estudiar en la sala común, mientras Harry y Ron permanecían en el entrenamiento de quidditch. Mucho más calmada y concentrada de lo que había estado durante el día, consiguió acabar varios trabajos pendientes, y solo cuando terminó, se permitió suspirar aliviada y de mejor humor.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ginny le apremiaba desde el retrato de la señora gorda para bajar al gran comedor a cenar.

Recogió todos los libros y pergaminos esparcidos encima de la mesa y se animó a cenar con el resto de compañeros, no aislada en las cocinas, como había previsto ella hacia unas horas. Después de todo, cabía la posibilidad que aquella nota solo fuera una broma cruel por parte del rubio y ella, demasiado lista y previsora, había sabido entenderla al instante.

Por si acaso, prefirió no mirar en ningún momento hacia la mesa de Slytherin, tampoco le apetecía demasiado encontrarse con su mirada burlona y continuó cenando tranquilamente al lado de Ginny y varios compañeros de curso que, aquella noche estaban muy animados, y no cesaban de contar historietas graciosas ante las risas que provocaban al resto de espectadores de casa.

Cuando terminó de cenar, se levantó alegando mucha prisa por ir a la biblioteca con urgencia a coger un libro antes de que cerraran. Se despidió de todos con una amble sonrisa y salió del gran comedor casi a zancadas.

Consultó el reloj de muñeca mientras caminaba deprisa por el pasillo principal. Cinco minutos para que la señora Pince cerrara la puerta de la biblioteca, aceleró le paso y giró a la derecha, a solo varios metros y llegaría a su destino.

Chocó contra algo duro y trastabilló varios pasos, descolocándola por completo. Una mano masculina le agarró por el brazo y entonces Hermione alzó el rostro hacia su salvador. Horrorizada, se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que la miraba fríamente desde su imponente altura.

-Deberías mirar por donde andas Granger.

-Lo siento- la castaña se zafó del brazo e intentó esquivar el cuerpo del chico para poder avanzar hacia su objetivo.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-Sí, un poco.

-Tsss….- Draco chasqueó la lengua simulando estar molesto y volvió a interceptar su paso, evitando que continuara.

-¿Qué quieres?- Hermione alzó la cabeza de nuevo para mirarle directamente a los ojos, aunque no debería haberlo hecho, cada vez que lo miraba, una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-Varias cosas, en realidad- hizo una pausa y adelantó un paso hacia ella- intuyo que no leíste la nota de ayer…

-Sí, claro que la leí- lo miró orgullosa alzando la barbilla- pero no tenía intención de acudir.

-Bueno, eso es discutible- se cruzó de brazos el rubio- porque con lo lista que eres, adivinaste enseguida quien era el autor y no creo que estuvieras tan segura de ello.

-Lo que tú digas Malfoy- hizo un aspaviento con la mano, restándole importancia- ¿me dejas pasar? Necesito el libro de runas antiguas antes de que cierre la biblioteca.

-Mala suerte, Granger…- avanzó hasta acorralarla contra el muro de piedra- yo no tengo lo que quería y tú tampoco.

-¿Y qué querías?- espetó Hermione visiblemente cabreada- ¿humillarme, como siempre? No soy una muñeca de trapo, la cual puedas manejar a tu antojo cuando necesites gastar bromas, Malfoy.

El rubio soltó una carcajada irónica.

-Sabes perfectamente que esa no era mi intención.

-¿Ah, no?- le tembló la voz cuando pronunció las palabras. Había intentado deshacerse de esa idea por todos los medios y no podía, de ninguna manera, imaginarse que hubiera pasado si…

-Es más- continuó el rubio ignorando su pregunta absurda- estoy seguro de que anoche tardaste más de lo habitual en poder conciliar el sueño y cuando eso ocurrió- se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo- sí, seguramente tuviste uno de los mejores sueños húmedos de tu vida, conmigo. Imaginabas todas las cosas sucias que te hubiera hecho de haber ido ese noche a la cita y te mordías el labio de gusto al pensarlo, mientras, tu mano se colaba juguetona entre tus braguitas blancas de niña buena.

Hermione lo miró anonadada y sonrojada por sus palabras. Ni siquiera supo que contestar y comenzó a boquear como un pececillo asustado.

¿Por qué la temperatura había subido tan de repente? De buena gana se hubiera quitado un par de prendas. Desechó la idea de inmediato al imaginarse a ella misma y al chico con varias prendas menos y a esa distancia. Mala idea.

Draco se inclinó sobre sus labios, con la separación justamente necesaria para que sus bocas no se rozaran y la miró fijamente.

-Estoy muy cabreado, Granger- ronroneó y curiosamente aquellas palabras sonaron deliciosas en los oídos de la castaña.

-Escúchame bien, Malfoy- Hermione carraspeó, intentando recomponerse- no sé qué clase de juego es este y tampoco me importa. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz, te agradezco que me salvaras la vida en aquel callejón y creo que te lo devolví cuando no te delaté ante ningún profesor sobre tu situación… ¿qué más quieres? ¡Demonios!- exclamó elevando la voz- ¡me estás volviendo loca!

-¿Aún no sabes lo que quiero?- alzó una ceja incrédulo y dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios- a ti.

-¡Por Merlín!- desde luego a este paso iba a conseguir su propósito- ¿Por qué no dejas de…

-Joder, Granger, loco me estás volviendo tú a mí.

Transcurrieron varios segundos en silencio, cruzando las miradas sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Hermione dirigió la mirada a sus labios y tragó saliva, indecisa. Tenía unas ganas terribles de besarlo, sí. Pero también estaba asustada y avergonzada por el comportamiento tan lujurioso que estaba teniendo.

Draco no pudo soportarlo un minuto más y soltó un resoplido exasperado al ver la indecisión en los ojos de la castaña. Estaba claro que debía ser él quien tomara una decisión y rápido, antes de que el muro de contención volviera alzarse entre ambos.

Alzó la mano y la cogió por la nuca para acercar, de un ligero tirón sus bocas, haciendo que chocaran violentamente. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y con los labios estáticos se resistía a sucumbir de nuevo a los encantos del rubio.

Draco, insistente, posó su rodilla entre las piernas de ella y empujó, con el fin de encajar entre ellas y acercarse lo máximo posible. Una vez lo hubo conseguido, la distancia entre ambos cuerpos era prácticamente inexistente y Hermione gimió muy bajito al sentir su cuerpo encajar a la perfección con el suyo.

Su fuerza de voluntad se debilitó por completo y entreabrió los labios para profundizar el beso, no sin antes notar la sonrisa de victoria que le dedicó el rubio. Hermione era consciente que en aquel lugar y dada la hora que era, no tendría la oportunidad de escapar. Nadie iba aparecer para interrumpirlos y desde luego una cosa tenía clara, Draco Malfoy no iba a contentarse con solo un fogoso beso. Aunque ¡qué demonios! Al paso que iba, ella tampoco…

Notó la mano del rubio colarse por debajo del suerte y acariciar la zona de la cintura con tortuosa tranquilidad que le hizo gruñir, exigiendo más caricias.

Draco se separó de ella divertido.

-Tranquila leona, aquí pueden vernos- giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse.

-¿Qué?- Hermione lo miró anonadada y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor- ¡aaagr!- lo alejó de ella con un fuerte empujón y comenzó a caminar enfadada hacia su sala común.

Un rayo de lucidez cruzó su cabeza.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Draco sorprendido, y tuvo que dar varias zancadas para alcanzarla.

-Sabía que no era buena idea…-murmuró más para ella que para que el chico la escuchara.

-Espera- la agarró del brazo, haciéndola girar de nuevo- estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a dejarte marchar. Es la segundas vez que te largas en mitad de un momento así y, adivina, aún no he acabado contigo, Granger.

Dibujó una sonrisa de lo más libidinosa y la arrastró, sujetándola delicadamente por el brazo, varios pasillos desiertos hasta que dio con una de las puertas de roble, que empujó con fuerza para abrirla.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil delante de la puerta abierta y giró el rostro hacia la chica, invitándola a pasar primero. Hermione se soltó de un manotazo y avanzó hacia el interior del lugar.

-¡Qué maravilla, Malfoy!- comentó irónica, mientras observaba el interior de uno de los baños del tercer piso- esperaba un poco más de lujo por tu parte.

-¿Se puede saber porque te enfadas ahora?- Draco cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y cerró la puerta antes de avanzar hacia las pilas, donde se encontraba Hermione.

Pensaba que la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts no iba a comportarse como una niña de cinco años que cambia de opinión como de juguete preferido

-¡Porque esto no está bien!- exclamó exaltada- no debemos…¡Santa Circe! Y en un baño…

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió el rubio contrariado- somos dos personas adultas ¿no? Y creo que está más que claro que ambos lo estamos deseando. Joder, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo una vez. Una vez bastará para quitarnos esta…-meditó unos segundos la palabra adecuada-obsesión el uno por el otro y luego cada uno podrá hacer su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

¿Sola una vez? Parecía razonable…Hermione lo evaluó de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Tenía razón, debía acabar con aquel sentimiento tan primitivo hacia el rubio antes de que fuera peor.

Tica, tac, tic, tac. Piensa rápido Granger, le apremiaba su cabeza.

-Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías?- Hermione lo miró retadora, si iban a cometer aquella locura antes necesitaba dejar clara su postura- te has pasado siete malditos años torturándome y dejándome en ridículo, despreciándome por ser una sangre impura y ahora quieres ¿acostarte conmigo? ¿Qué clase de mortífago eres?

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y se situó rápidamente frente a ella, la giró para que se mirara al espejo, quedando él a su espalda y le apartó el pelo hacia un lado para dejar una parte del cuello expuesta a él.

Hermione se puso nerviosa al sentirse observada tan evaluadoramente por ese par de ojos grises tras el espejo. No sabía qué hacer con los brazos así que los dejó suspendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras se mordía el labio, dubitativa.

-Mírate- le susurró al oído sin apartar la vista del espejo- no hace falta ser muy listo para fijarse en ti- su aliento, cálido y suave, rebotaba en el trozo de piel expuesto, haciéndola estremecerse- hasta la comadreja de Weasley no puede apartar los ojos de ti. Estás hecha para el pecado, joder.

Una de sus manos se situó en la cintura, mientras que la otra ascendía por la curva de su cuerpo, delineado la silueta de su torso.

-Tienes un nido de pájaros como pelo- continuó la explicación, buscando la mirada de la castaña a través del espejo- y en realidad es fascinante porque me he imaginado cientos de veces hundiendo la mano en esa maraña mientras te beso como un poseso.

Draco acercó su boca hasta la delicada oreja de Hermione y depositó un ligero mordisco que consiguió arrancar un suspiro de la chica.

-Tu piel es suave, con un tono tan blanquecino que dan ganas de morder, succionar, rasgar, en el lugar menos pensado y dejar una marca rojiza que te haga recordar durante días quien te hizo disfrutar.

Su mano descendió hasta el vientre de Hermione y con sumo cuidado, levantó el jersey varios centímetros, dejando a la vista parte de su vientre plano. Lo acarició lentamente mientras su otra mano, comenzó a juguetear con el final de su falda, indeciso de colarse o no en ella. Aunque ambos sabían que solo le estaba intentado alterar para que suplicase que lo hiciera.

Coló la mano al fin, acariciando la piel de su muslo mientras ascendía lentamente hacia su ropa interior.

-Tus curvas generosas, deliciosas y extremadamente sugerentes que, a pesar de llevar el uniforme dos tallas mayor, invitan a perderse en ellas y desear mucho más.

Dejó de acariciar su vientre y ascendió hasta la curva de su pecho, delineándolo con las manos, sin tocar demasiado. Su otra mano continua ahí donde la había dejado, curioseando por debajo de la falda y haciéndole arrancar un suspiro tras otro.

-Te advierto que esta es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte. Después no habrá vuelta atrás.

Draco alejó sus manos del cuerpo del a chica y retrocedió un paso, dejándole el espacio necesario para dar media vuelta y marcharse. Dirigió la mirada al espejo y la fijo en sus ojos castaños intentando sondear sus pensamientos.

Ambos sabían a la perfección que la tesitura en la que se encontraba Hermione después de escuchar y sentir todas esas palabras, equilibraba la balanza a su favor.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desnudarla ahí mismo y hacerla suya de mil maneras posibles, como en cada uno de sus sueños nocturnos pero no pretendía condicionar su decisión de ninguna de las maneras. Quería tenerla por voluntad propia, desgastarla hasta la saciedad y agotarla hasta límites insospechados.

-Malfoy- Hermione lo llamó con un hilo de voz. Se giró hacia él con la respiración entrecortada y apoyó las manos en el mármol del lavabo, intentado disimular el temblor de sus rodillas.

El chico la miró inquisitivo y alzó una ceja.

-Deja de poner esa cara de arrogancia- la castaña puso los ojos en blanco y sin previo aviso, estiró la mano y agarrando al rubio por la pechera lo acercó hasta ella de un tirón.

-Disfruta todo lo que puedas Granger- susurró sobre su boca y dibujó una sonrisa burlona antes de besarla posesivamente- porque esta es la primera y la última vez que ocurrirá.

Las palabras estaban de más. Hermione se limitó a corresponder la intensidad con la que el rubio le besaba y sintió las manos de él posarse sobre su cintura y alzarla con facilidad para sentarla sobre el lavabo. Instintivamente abrió las piernas para darle mejor acceso y la falda subió hasta medio muslo, acaparando la mirada grisácea de Draco.

El rubio sonrió con malicia y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Acercó sus manos hasta la piel expuesta y la acarició mientras ascendía lentamente por ellas.

Sería su única oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Hermione soltó un ligero gemido cuando sus manos se adentraron por debajo de sus braguitas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por el deseo.

-Dime cuanto te gusta, Granger- le susurró cerca de la oreja.

-Mucho….-contestó a duras penas y con un tono de voz débil.

Draco sacó una de las manos de debajo de la falda y se entretuvo en arrancar los botones de la camisa del uniforme. Saltaron por todas partes, pero a ninguno le importó demasiado. Unos redondos y perfectos pechos asomaron por encima del sujetador blanco.

El rubio sonrió ligeramente al ver la ropa interior. No esperaba menos de una niña buena como ella.

Su boca, se lanzó ávida sobre el valle de sus pechos. Mordiéndolos y succionándolos por encima del sujetador y consiguiendo arrancar suspiros de la chica. Hermione alzó el rostro de nuevo y lo miró con los labios entre abiertos y sonrosados, con suma delicadeza, descendió una de sus manos hacia el enorme bulto que se intuía en sus pantalones y lo acarició con miedo.

Draco soltó un gruñido de satisfacción al sentir el contacto y la miró con un deseo desmedido que consiguió paralizarla.

-Sigue- suspiró el chico mientras le terminaba de quitar las braguitas.

Hermione no se hizo de rogar y con cierta parsimonia, se atrevió a desabrochar los botones e introducir la mano para acariciarlo por encima de su bóxer. Una calor abrasador comenzó a inundarla desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de la cabeza y sintió la necesidad de sentir más, mucho más.

-Mira lo que me haces…- la voz de Draco sonó suplicante.

Hermione sonrió triunfal al verlo tan expuesto a ella y decidió jugar un poco más y lanzarse hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo. Su mano seguía acariciando por encima de la ropa interior, tentándolo a pedir más.

Decidida estaba a explorar un poco más cuando unas voces muy cercanas a donde se encontraban ellos resonaron por todo el baño. Hermione retiró la mano rápidamente del interior de sus pantalones y cerró las piernas instintivamente justo en el momento que se abría la puerta.

Dos pares de ojos los observaban sorprendidos desde la entrada.

-Uhmm…-Blaise tosió para intentar disimular- hola, ¿os pillamos en mal momento?

Theodore negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Solo a Zabinni se le podía ocurrir una frase así.

-Si es así, buscamos otro lugar para…

-En realidad- intervino Theodore paseando la vista por los dos aludidos- pensábamos que nadie acudía a estas horas al baño de Myrtel la llorona y decidimos pasarnos a fumarnos unas sustancias ilegales.

-Oh- la voz de Hermione sonó débil y abochornada. No supo qué más podía decir en un momento así.

Draco ya se había alejado varios pasos de su cuerpo y estaba abrochándose los pantalones. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz y miró a sus amigos con expresión gélida. Tratándose de ellos, seguro que se habían enterado de sus planes e intentaban arruinarlos y de paso, divertirse un rato a su costa.

-Yo…- la castaña se bajó todo lo elegantemente que pudo de la encimera de mármol y carraspeó nerviosa- será mejor que…- ni siquiera podía mantener la mirada sobre ninguno de los tres- bueno, me voy.

-Puedes quedarte si lo prefieres- puntualizó Blaise amablemente.

-¿Qué?- lo miró anonadada- no creerás que yo…

-Hombre Granger- Theodore miró perversamente hacia el rubio y después volvió la vista hacia la chica para lanzar su veneno- después de la escenita del otro día con el uniforme, el beso en la sala y el porno en directo de hoy…no se igual nos invitabais a unirnos. Quien sabe…

Hermione lo miró enfurecida y contuvo toda su rabia, que no era poca, para evitar asestarle un guantazo. En cambio, optó por sonreír todo lo cínicamente que pudo y se acercó con paso seguro hasta él.

-Ya te gustaría- siseó cual serpiente.

Supo que dio en el blanco a juzgar la cara con la que Theodore recibió el golpe. Y con la cabeza bien alta sorteó los cuerpos de ambos que flanqueaban la puerta y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

-Eh, Granger- Blaise asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo. Hermione se giró a pocos pasos de la puerta- te dejas la túnica- se la entregó cuidadosamente en la mano y agregó con una mueca graciosa- te será de mucha utilidad si no quieres que todo el mundo que se cruce en tu camino sepa el color de tu ropa interior.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia su camisa y, efectivamente, no quedaba ni un botón que pudiera salvar.

-Buenas noches- se limitó a contestar reanudando su paso hacia la sala común de Griffindor mientras se ponía la túnica.

Cuando Blaise volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí con expresión divertida, se encontró con la mirada asesina de Draco.

-Sois gilipollas- murmuró el rubio mirando a ambos con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Toma, esto te devolverá el ánimo- Theodore se acercó hasta él y le ofreció un canuto que no dudó en aceptar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy...**

**¡Prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo y espero vuestras opiniones!**


End file.
